The present invention was first described in a Disclosure Document filed on Feb. 4, 1998. There were no previously filed, nor copending applications anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to playing card holding devices and, more particularly, to a collapsible, game card holding means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games are among the most popular of today""s recreational and social activities. Millions of people enjoy the thousands of existing card game variations. These games are especially popular among the elderly as they use the games as a means to gather with friends and socialize.
Unfortunately, many of these people suffer from symptoms of aging and various diseases that affect their motor skills, thereby inhibiting their ability to play cards due to the need to handle and organize the cards in their hands. Furthermore, people who are not affected by the aforementioned afflictions are often inconvenienced in handling the volume of cards in their hands. In either situation, the burdens associated with card playing detract from the recreational and social benefits associated therewith. Accordingly, the need has developed for a solution to these problems that allow one to handle a hand of cards easily and in an organized manner. Ideally, the cards can be handled using only one hand, freeing the other hand for use during game play.
Several patents disclose designs for handled playing card holders that are used to display the cards in a fan-like manner. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,198, issued in the name of Alvarez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,378, issued in the name of Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,524, issued in the name of Gessner, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,112, issued in the name of Calabro, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 178,295, issued in the name of Lee, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 127,354, issued in the name of Paradise.
However, none of these are collapsible, nor do they use a finger-like card supporting method similar to that disclosed in the present invention. Several patents disclose designs for playing card holders that rest upon the playing surface while displaying the cards. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,880, issued in the name of Flam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,132, issued in the name of Wolford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,966, issued in the name of Sweet, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,742, issued in the name of Kakudo, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,501, issued in the name of Molt, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 367,082, issued in the name of Harley, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,150, issued in the name of Sweet, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,030, issued in the name of Sweet, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,897, issued in the name of Herbert, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,358, issued in the name of Welteroth, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,062, issued in the name of Kowalski.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible, game card holding means that permits the user to easily and conveniently hold a plurality of cards using only one hand.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible, game card holding means is disclosed, comprising a handled device that allows the user to organize and hold a hand of playing cards and greatly reduces the amount of effort required to maintain the hand.
The present invention consists of a handle portion, of a generally linearly elongated configuration. Attached to the top of the handle portion are a plurality of flexible fingers, of a generally linearly elongated configuration. The flexible fingers protrude outward radially from the top of the handle portion. The flexible fingers can be laterally separated and retracted in a fan-like configuration.
A limiting means is connected to the top of the handle portion, and is positioned on both sides of the flexible fingers, with each flexible finger passing therethrough. The limiting means comes into mechanical interference with each flexible finger, thus creating frictional resistance that holds the flexible fingers in a desired position.
Card securement means are located at the end of each flexible finger, opposite the handle portion. The card securement means is configured to hold a playing card. In the preferred embodiment, the card securement means consists of a card slot, extending into the flexible finger from the top end of the flexible finger a sufficient distance, so as to hold the card in place via frictional resistance, with the playing cards facing the user.
The end portions of the flexible fingers, opposite the handle portion, are curved in the same plane as the plane formed by the extended flexible fingers. This curvature reduces the rotational ability of the cards once positioned in the card securement means.
A standing member is located inside the handle portion, and may be extended to support the present invention in the vertical position.
The flexible fingers may be retracted with the cards in the end portions, so as to enable the user to transport the playing cards in an easy manner.
It is envisioned that the present invention come in a variety of colors, and the handle be configured in several ergonomic designs that provide a comfortable fit in the user""s hand.
In an alternate embodiment, the flexible fingers are of a flat, laterally extending figuration, with various configurations such as oval or rectangular. The flexible fingers expand and retract in a fan-like configuration. The frictional resistance between the main surface areas of the various flexible fingers facilitates insertion of and securement of playing cards therein, and as such acts as the card securement means.
In another alternate embodiment, the playing cards are inserted vertically into the card securement means, and a fan facie provides a visible barrier to the viewing of playing cards positioned in the card securement means, between each flexible fingers and its corresponding rectangular, outward flaring bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device radially in a fan-like manner and provide a means by which to hold and support a number of playing cards.
It is envisioned that the present invention is comprised of material selected from the group comprising plastic and metal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that holds playing cards in an adjustable, easy to read fashion. This benefit helps those with limited hand coordination or strength, such as the old, young or infirm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that frees up hands during game play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that is easy to store and transport.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that facilitates easy rearrangement of card order during game play.